This invention relates to a device for inserting papers and the like into a window pocket of the kind used for retaining paper sheet materials and the like.
The high cost of printed binders has made the use of binders having clear window pockets a viable alternative thereto, in which a printed paper is inserted into the window pocket. This gives an attractive appearance and permits customization of binders for particular uses. Typically, window pockets are made of clear vinyl material which is sealed tightly to the binder along the vertical edges and bottom, with the binder having two such pockets, one on the front cover and one on the spine.
The problem that arises is the difficulty of inserting the paper sheet into the window pocket, particularly the spine window pocket. This is because the clear plastic overlay of the window pocket is stretched tightly across the binder surface, thereby preventing the paper sheet from easily entering between the surfaces of the window pocket overlay and the binder and, particularly, often inhibiting the introduction of the paper sheet into the lower portions of the window pocket. Indeed, frequently much material waste due to wrinkling and tearing of the paper sheet results; additionally, lost productive time occurs because of the difficulty of causing the paper sheet to properly enter and correctly seat in the window pocket. This problem is compounded when a large number of binders must be serviced in a short period of time as often happens in commercial settings where these binders are used for a wide range of uses.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the prior art to provide a device and method that will allow easy, quick and effective insertion and seating of paper sheet into a window pocket.